The present invention relates to containers. More particularly, this invention concerns containers with removable lids.
It is known in the prior art to provide a container with a removable lid having at least one air opening (see German Auslegungsschrift 2007301). Usually such a lid is made of elastomeric material. The lid is designed to firmly close the opening of the container and simultaneously hold on the container in such a firm position during transporting or storing of such containers.
It has been recognized that the known lids are not satisfactory with respect to the requirements made as to durability and reliability of the lids when in assembly with the container.